official_lab_of_project_xfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSP - Union Of Neo Syndicalist Proletariats
The USNP or officially the Union Of Neo Syndicalist Proletariats is a socialist union located in Eurasia. The country was formerly known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) until the Communist Party of the Soviet Union was overthrown by the Neo Syndicalists of the Socialist Union (NSSU). The nation's form of government is a one-party state controlled republic in a union with smaller socialist republics. 20th Century The UNSP can trace its origins back to the mid-twentieth century where following the death of Joseph Stalin the USSR loosened its grip on the country known as the era of De-Stalinization. During this time disenfranchised Soviets came together to start their own version of Neo-Socialism, although the Soviet Union would not recognise or permit such a group to undermine the ruling Communist Party they would find themselves unable to successfully prevent the rise of this ideology. In similar fashion to the early revolutionary groups that existed during the Russian Empire, Neo-socialists lived on the fringe of society trying to avoid the attention of the government in order to develop and strengthen their movement across the country. The Sidorovich Coup - May 24th of 2051 After gathering a contingent of KGB Security Troops and Red Army soldiers, Alexei Sidorovich alongside his party comrades and other allies infiltrated the Kremlin Senate building and quickly arrested the Soviet Council of Ministers and the General Secretary. The seizure was largely accomplished without bloodshed, the onsite Security troops surrendered after Barsukov appealed to them to give up peacefully. Alexei informed the other Soviet Republics that a new administration had taken form and then addressed the nation to tell them a new Socialist Country was evolving and that it would save them from the Great depression. Founding of the Union Of Neo Syndicalist Proletariats (UNSP) - 2052 The first act of the Neo-socialists was to disband the Soviet party and its constitution and set up the NSSU(Neo Syndicalists of the Socialist Union) as the de facto political party of the state. Sidorovich and his new Socialist Committee got to work immediately drafting a new constitution and later that day declared the new Union of Neo-Socialistic Republics to the country. Soviet Cleansing - 2053 Fearing a reprisal from Soviet loyalists, the UNSP ordered a massive purge of all Soviet personnel. The KGB and the Red army were ordered to begin a massive campaign of rounding up any individual deemed dangerous to the new government. The Former Chairman Yevgeny Morozo and the Council of Ministers were all executed by firing squad, many would die without trial or evidence. UNSP In 2120 Current party is Neo socialism Leader is Nikolai Gorevich Syndicalists Proletarians Republics: RIG - West SPR (Syndicalistic Proletariat Republic) FAR - East SSR KAZ - Kazakh SPR AFG - Turkestan SPR BAL - Baltic SPR SRD - Saharian SPR National ideas: Weak union (weak stability, war support and situation in the USSR, politics), Investments from the Saharia (saharian investments, money, resources, army) Friends: Egypt, Turkey, Arab Assembly, Ethiopia. Enemies: USA, Iran, Europe. Neutral: PRC, south america.